Hello, ChibiKage!
by Juura99
Summary: Prize fic for Furubarox2. Ino was trying out a new technique, and Naruto was the volunteer. But something went wrong and now Naruto is a...chibi? Can Sasuke and the village resist the most adorable Hokage they've ever seen? Fluff, shounen-ai,SasuNaru R&R!


**Hey hey! It's me!**

**This fic is dedicated to my dear Furubarox2, as her prize for winning the little challenge I set!**

**To Furu-chan: I hope you like it! I tried my best to make it fluffy!**

**To everyone else...hope you like it too! Shounen-ai(boyXboy duh!) and fluff! (all hail fluff!)**

**Warnings: unbearable cuteness and slightly OOC Sasuke...as in he actually admits something is adorable...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...but I'm trying! Really, I am!**

**And so, here it is!

* * *

**

* * *

Sasuke blinked once.

He stood perfectly still, his right hand on the doorknob, his left hanging limply by his side.

It took a few moment for his eyes to regain the ability to move. When they did, he studied the room carefully.

There was the bookshelf, like always. There was the desk. There was the window. The scrolls. The papers and pencils and other stationary.

Yes, all was normal there.

Then there was Sakura, standing by the desk and watching him nervously.

Still pretty normal.

Ino, however, was not part of the norm. She stood there, a look of pure horror on her face as she stared at the small thing sitting on the desk.

Ah yes, that was also something new.

On the desk was a small little thing. A child. With those really large eyes and round face and the oh-so-innocent air around it. It looked at them all, its large blue eyes blinking in surprise. It turned to face Ino and opened its pink lips.

"Holy onigiri! Ino, don't freak out or anything, but your new jutsu turned you all into giants!" it said.

Sasuke's head snapped to Ino, his eyes questioning.

"Care to explain, Ino?" he asked slowly. She turned to him, hands twisting nervously.

"I'm so sorry! I was trying out this new technique, a cross between my mind transfer technique and the transformation technique, and I asked for a volunteer. And he offered, and...It wasn't supposed to turn out like this! His consciousness was just supposed to go to the transformed item." She explained hurriedly, her eyes pleading.

The small child lifted its blonde head and stared at Sasuke.

"Yeah, Sasuke. There's no need to be so cold. Besides, I'm sure we can find a way to fix you guys. It would be troublesome if you stayed giants for too long."

"Naruto." Sakura said slowly. The blonde child turned to her.

"We didn't turn into giants. You turned into a child." She said. The child blinked, looking down at its body. He lifted his small tan hands, surveying them carefully. Then his eyes got even bigger in horror and he shrieked.

"NO WAY! OH MY GOD, HELP ME!"

Sakura had to hold his arms firmly to stop his struggling. Naruto writhed and twisted, but he was no match for the woman in his chibi form.

Hell, he couldn't even take her on as an adult!

"Sasuke! Help me!" he cried, sending a pleading look to the raven.

"Ino, can you reverse the technique?" Sasuke asked. Ino looked down at the floor.

"Um," she bit her lip "It'll take some more research. After all, not only was his mind transferred to the smaller body, but so was his original body. The smaller one was actually just a white rag doll. So, I'll need to figure out how to reverse the technique in a way that his body will return as well." She said sadly. Sasuke glared at her.

"And how long will that take you?" he demanded. She shrugged helplessly.

"Maybe a day or two. Up to a week." She said. Naruto stopped his futile struggling and stared at her.

"You mean I might be stuck like this for a week? I can't be a child for a week! I've got work to do! Gaara's coming to visit and renew the alliance! I'm supposed to give a lecture at the academy tomorrow!" the chibi Hokage informed. Sakura sighed from beside him.

"Well, I can do the lecture tomorrow in your place. No doubt I'd do it better anyway. And you can still work like this; it just may take some extra time. And as for Gaara, I'm sure he won't care if you're in a chibi body. He might even get some more emotion at the sight of your cute face." She smiled teasingly, and pinched his cheek like the she-devil Naruto now knew her to be.

He pulled out of her grasp and pouted, crossing his arms and making a small 'humph' noise.

At this point, everyone in the office thought 'Uwaa! I just want to take him home!' at the cute image.

But Sasuke was the only one lucky enough to fulfil that wish. He strode over to the blonde and picked him up easily. Naruto resisted, squirming, but the Uchiha only hung him over his shoulder, completely immune to the small fists hitting his shoulder blade in protest.

"Start working on a solution right now. Sakura, for now you take care of the lecture and more important paper work. I need to get this idiot some clothes that fit." Sakura nodded and Ino left hurriedly.

Naruto scowled and crossed his arms.

Although, it was true about the clothes.

Right now, he was draped in a blanket that was once his jacket. It hung past his feet like some weird night gown.

"Come on, dobe. We're going shopping." Sasuke said and turned to leave. Naruto caught the raven's expression in the reflection of the window.

He shuddered.

Why the hell did Sasuke look so..._sinister_?

* * *

"No."

"Yes."

"_No_ way."

"_Yes_ way."

"I'm _not_ wearing that."

"You don't have a choice."

"And why not? Even if I'm a chibi, I'm still the Hokage. You're still _my_ subordinate."

"And you're still _my_ idiotic uke. Just now I can't do anything to you unless I want to be known as a paedophile."

"You're sick."

"And you're short."

"Shut up! It's not my fault and I'm _still_ not wearing that!" Naruto yelled while pointing to the outfit Sasuke had chosen for him.

It was a small, full body suit. It was a golden brown in colour and a bit fluffy. And it was complete with paw-like gloves and shoes, a fluffy tail and a hood with fox ears, equally fluffy.

What did Sasuke thing he was, some sort of plush toy?

"Either _you_ put it on, or _I _will." The raven warned. Naruto met his glare with his own, but in his current form it only made Sasuke want to snuggle him.

But Uchiha's _don't_ snuggle.

Not in full view of other people, anyway.

At home was a different matter.

"But Sasuke!" Naruto whined after realizing his glare was doing little to help him. Sasuke ignored him, reaching for the outfit. Naruto snatched it away before turning to the dressing room.

"Fine, fine! I'll put on the stupid outfit." He grumbled. Sasuke smirked in triumph.

"And make sure to wear the gloves and shoes!" he called. His answer was a childlike growl.

He chuckled and sat down, waiting. There were a few other customers in the shop, mainly mothers with their young children.

They were in a child's clothing store after all.

The women were looking at him oddly, wondering what on earth the Uchiha could possibly want in a store like this.

He just ignored their looks, per usual.

"Okay, I'm done, you stupid, perverted freak."

Sasuke looked down and almost passed out.

The image before him was just so..._adorable_! Even his stoic Uchiha nature was cracking at the sight.

Even though the suit was fairly small, Naruto was still smaller, making the outfit a bit baggy on him. The sleeves overlapped his hands slightly, giving the impression of extra fuzziness. The hood hung low over his face, leaving only the slightest tufts of golden blond hair to be seen. The ears sagged slightly, as if they sensed the wearer's distress. Naruto's large blue eyes were glaring at him, and his whiskered face was pulled into a pout.

The paws on his hands and feet only added to the cuteness.

Sasuke struggled to keep himself from sweeping the chibi into his arms and squeezing. It was hard work, but he managed somehow.

"What's wrong with you teme?" Naruto asked angrily, glaring at the Uchiha. Sasuke smirked.

Maybe he would still squeeze him, as punishment, of course.

"Just admiring how small and child like you are. I have to say, you make a very adorable kitsune."

Naruto growled, before realizing that only added to the image. He crossed his arms and turned his back on the raven.

"You're such a teme."

"And you're a chibi-dobe." Sasuke countered. He walked over and hoisted the small fox into his arms. Naruto squirmed in his arms.

"Sasuke, you're jacket buttons are digging into my back!" he complained. Sasuke shifted him until he was perched on the raven's hip, held securely in place with one arm.

"Is that better?" he asked, and the blond nodded gratefully. Just then, there were several coos and squeals.

"He's so adorable! This is the sweetest thing I've seen!" one woman commented, staring at them with sparkly eyes.

Naruto blushed and buried his face into Sasuke's side. The Uchiha looked down at the small body and had to fight a blush of his own. It was all too cute!

"Excuse us." He said and quickly strode out of the store, carrying his kitsune carefully.

"Are they gone?" Naruto's muffled voice asked. Sasuke looked around and saw that all the women were still in the store.

"Yes. They won't see us anymore."

Naruto looked up, his cheeks still tinted pink. He sighed happily upon seeing they were out of the store.

"Are you hungry yet?" Sasuke asked as they started down the street. Naruto nodded, his blue eyes shining.

"Can we get ramen? Please!" he tugged on Sasuke's shirt, fisting the material in his paw-gloved hands. Sasuke sighed and nodded. He knew he would never be able to say no to such a cute face. He had trouble saying no to Naruto's older face.

* * *

They arrived at Ichiraku ramen after a few minutes, and Naruto jumped from Sasuke's hip in his excitement.

"RAMEN!" he yelled happily, disappearing into the stand. Sasuke ran a hand through his hair before stepping into the stand too.

He came face to face with the image of four people staring at his kitsune in shock and wonder.

The old man who owned the store was eyeing Naruto disbelievingly. He'd heard the happy cry of 'Ramen' and knew it was the blond. He did not, however, expect the very _definition_ of cute to walk into his stand.

His daughter Ayame was flexing her fingers, her eyes starry as she stared at the chibi. She'd always had a love of cute things, and this just took the cake twice over!

The other two were sitting side by side at the counter. Chouji and Shikamaru.

Chouji was staring at Naruto, a few noodles hanging from his lips. His eyes were their normal size, but seemed to be frozen. Shikamaru's mouth was hanging open in shock, his eyebrows lifted high. He had yet to uncross his arms from their place on the counter. All of them had a slight pink tinge to their cheeks.

Naruto looked up at them, realizing his mistake. His blue eyes widened and he swallowed.

"Uh...hi?"

Sasuke only just managed to sweep him into his arms before Ayame lunged, snatching at the air where he'd been a moment ago.

"SO CUTE!" she shrieked. The old man grabbed her shoulders and held her back while Naruto clung to Sasuke, utterly petrified.

"Don't let her kill me!" he squeaked. Sasuke held him close, comfortingly and went to sit down with Naruto in his lap. Chouji broke out of his daze and returned to his ramen. Shikamaru closed his mouth and lay his head in his arms.

"Do I even want to know?" he asked, eyeing Sasuke as the raven coaxed Naruto to face the counter and not his chest.

"Ask Ino. It's all her fault." Sasuke deadpanned. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"The outfit too?"

Sasuke paused.

"Okay, I did that. But she turned him into a chibi." He said after his moment. Shikamaru sighed and hid his face again.

"Troublesome."

"So, uh, what can I get for you?" the old man said, still restraining his daughter. Naruto faced him and smiled brightly.

"Miso ramen! With an extra topping of pork!" he declared. The old man nodded.

"Sure thing. And what about- Down, Ayame! Go to the back! Now! - sorry, and what about you, Uchiha-kun?"

"Nothing for me thanks." Sasuke replied, amused at the girls attempts to escape. He mentally thanked her, however. After all, her constant struggling made Naruto sink deeper into Sasuke's hold.

The Uchiha was getting snuggled without even trying.

'SCORE!' he thought happily.

When the old man placed the bowl of ramen down, Naruto let out en excited chuckle, and everyone –excluding Ayame, who was still locked in the back room- couldn't help but stare as the adorable chibi happily slurped his ramen, pawed hands holding the chopsticks expertly.

"So how long is he going to be stuck in that form?" Shikamaru asked, still staring as Naruto happily chewed some more pork.

"Ino said it may take her a week to find a solution." Sasuke replied, smiling when Naruto drank the last few drops of his broth and leaned back into his lap with a happy sigh.

Shikamaru nodded and opened his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted by two newcomers.

"I hope everything is alright between you two?"

"Y-yes, everything is f-fine. We've a-already discussed it a-all."

Hinata walked in, followed by Neji and Tenten.

Naruto, being the overly forgetful man-err-chibi that he was, looked over Sasuke's shoulder and smiled.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" he called.

Sasuke, Shikamaru and Chouji didn't even turn around. All three of them were counting in their minds.

After ten seconds, there was a gasp and then a thud as Hinata fainted.

"Ten seconds. She's getting better." Sasuke commented. Shikamaru nodded, sipping his water.

"Although, it could be that she didn't see him until seven seconds had passed, which means she hasn't improved at all." Chouji speculated. Sasuke nodded at this. That was most likely the truth.

"...Ah! H-Hinata? N-Naruto-kun, is that you?" Tenten finally snapped out of her shock, bending down to help the poor girl on the floor. Neji was staring at Naruto, his face blank.

"Yeah it's me. Is Hinata-chan okay?" Naruto asked. He had his pawed hands on Sasuke's shoulder, and he rested his chin on them.

Neji. Officially. _Blushed_.

Sasuke saw this in a reflection and turned to smirk at the Hyuuga. By doing this, he exposed the full extent of Naruto's outfit to the pale-eyed man, thereby making the Hyuuga go as deep crimson as his cousin did on a daily basis.

"Eh? What's wrong with you Neji?" Naruto asked innocently. He climbed onto Sasuke's shoulder and leant over, gently placing a hand on Neji's forehead to check for a fever.

"Do you feel sick?"

And it took a matter of three blinks, a shallow breath, and Hyuuga Neji fell to the floor beside his cousin Hinata, all consciousness lost.

"EH? What is wrong with these Hyuuga's! First it's Hinata, and now Neji too!" Naruto cried in frustration. Were the Hyuuga's allergic to him or something?

...Yes...Yes he is that oblivious. You should know that by now.

Tenten looked hopelessly at the two figures on the floor. Chouji finished his food and paid.

"Here, I'll help you carry them back to their house." He offered and Tenten smiled gratefully. After throwing one last confused glance at Naruto, she and Chouji left, the Hyuuga's in tow.

"Well, that's a new record. I don't think anyone has ever made Neji blush and faint in the span of two minutes." Sasuke said, smirking. Shikamaru snorted.

"No has _ever_ made Neji faint in his _or _their _lifetime_. The Number One Unpredictable Ninja strikes again." He joked, finishing his drink and pulling out some coins, before getting up to leave.

He waved to Sasuke, blushed a bit at the cuteness that was Naruto, and left the stand. Sasuke looked down to his lap, and Naruto looked up at him. The hood had fallen slightly, so it was lopsided.

'CUTE! MUST. NOT. SQUEEZE!' he thought frantically.

Suddenly, Naruto yawned, his eyelids drooping.

"Are you tired?" Sasuke asked, surprised. It was still rather early. The sun was only just setting.

Naruto nodded, rubbing his eyes like the small child he resembled.

"Mmhmm. Can we go home?" he asked sleepily. Sasuke smiled and paid for his ramen before holding him in his arms and leaving.

* * *

The walk back to their house was slow and quiet. Halfway there Naruto fell asleep, his head rested on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke opened the door as quietly as he could with one hand, and tip-toed to their bedroom. He gently lay the dozing blonde onto the bed, admiring how small and fragile Naruto looked in his chibi form.

Sasuke's black eyes softened and he leant down to place a soft kiss on the blonde's forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Naru-love."

* * *

The next two days passed by rather fast. Naruto had refused to step out of the house in the fox outfit, and so after much arguing, insulting, and tantrum-throwing by a certain blonde dobe, Sasuke bought him a new outfit.

Naruto smiled and pulled on the black t-shirt, orange jacket with a white fluffy collar and orange pants.

"See? Was it so hard to buy normal clothes for me?" he asked the raven who was scrutinizing him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Orange hardly counts as a normal colour, dobe-chan." He stated, and avoided a kick to his shin.

"Stupid teme." Naruto growled and trotted into the kitchen. He stared up at the counter which towered above him. A sad expression took over his face.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Sasuke asked upon seeing the look. Naruto turned his over large blue eyes to him, frowning.

"I can't even get up onto the counter. This form really sucks." He whined. Sasuke sighed sympathetically and reached down.

He easily hoisted the chibi up and placed him on the counter.

"Well then it's a good thing I'm here for you, right? And Ino is working on a solution. You'll be back to normal in no time." Sasuke reassured, caressing the whiskered cheeks. Naruto smiled up at him and motioned for him to come closer. Sasuke bent over and Naruto kissed his forehead.

"Thanks Sasuke." The blonde said, and then giggled at the blush painting the pale cheeks.

Sasuke couldn't even glare at the giggling boy. Suddenly, he remembered something and smirked.

"Naruto."

Said blonde looked up and his laughter died at the look on his boyfriend-when-he's-not-chibified's face.

"What?" he asked suspiciously. Sasuke's smirk widened.

"Gaara is coming today is he not?"

Naruto blinked owlishly before he shrieked. Sasuke, who had been leaning close, was startled by the sudden burst of noise and jumped back, his butt hitting against a cabinet handle painfully. He hissed, rubbing the spot before turning to stare at the distressed blonde.

"I totally forgot about Gaara! Oh man, what am I going to do?" Naruto pulled his hair, swinging his head from side to side.

"Oi, dobe! Calm down. You'll go to meet him like always. The Hokage shouldn't let something like a faulty technique stop him from performing his duties." Sasuke baited.

'Although, the Hokage shouldn't be involved with faulty techniques in the first place.' He added mentally.

Naruto stopped his frantic movement, before sighing and letting his hands fall to his lap.

"You're right. What the hell kind of Hokage am I any way? I can't let something like this stop me from doing what needs to be done to protect the village." And with that, Naruto looked up with determined eyes.

Sasuke nodded his approval. He didn't even notice Naruto crawling across the counter to him, and it wasn't until he felt a tug on his hair that he realized the blonde had climbing onto his shoulder and was urging him to move.

"Come on Sasuke! Let's go! Gaara should be arriving soon, we need to meet him." Naruto insisted. Sasuke tilted his head to glare up at the chibi.

"And why are you sitting on my shoulders? And pulling my hair out?" he demanded. Naruto returned his glare.

"I can't very well go to greet the Kazekage when I'm only a few feet tall can I? For the time being, you'll be my legs, so start walking." Naruto said sternly. Sasuke continued to glare, not moving. Finally Naruto sighed and gave his best puppy dog face.

And in his current form, he practically heard the '_gloop'_ sound of Sasuke's inner workings turning to mush.

"Alright fine. But when you get your body back, I expect some kind of reward for this." The raven then shifted him so he was secured and walked out the door, Naruto promising him a lifetime supply of ramen and then yelling blue murder when he called the reward 'a useless pile of calories'.

* * *

They were waiting by the main entrance to Konoha. Naruto was still atop Sasuke's shoulders, tugging nervously on the black locks. Sakura stood next to them, looking over the alliance papers and making notes on what needed to be discussed.

Naruto and Sakura became absorbed with talking about important, Hokage and Hokage's assistant type stuff, so Sasuke zoned out. He watched as the wind blew a few leaves down the road ahead of them.

"Hey, I think that's them." He said, effectively snapping the other two out of their conversation.

"Oh man, I hope he doesn't freak out on me." Naruto whispered nervously. Sakura rolled her eyes and Sasuke snorted.

"I hardly think that Gaara, of all people, is going to freak out. Maybe if Kankuro was there, or even Temari. But not Gaara. Hell, he might not even notice." Sakura said.

They watched as the figures drew closer. The saw Gaara, walking in front, closely followed by Kankuro- oh _man_- and Temari –double _oh man_- and their old sensei Baki –_triple oh man_-.

Sasuke grew more and more irritated as Naruto pulled his hair harder, before finally snapping. He tilted his head sharply, glaring into the confused blue eyes.

"Would you cut it out? Or has it become your new life's goal to make me bald?" he scolded. Naruto laughed apologetically, removing his hands from the inky locks and simply resting them on the crown of Sasuke's head.

Satisfied, the raven returned to watching the others approach.

When Gaara arrived in front of them, he stopped, his jade eyes searching Sakura, then Sasuke.

They came to a standstill at the blonde on Sasuke's shoulders.

Gaara's face revealed nothing, as always. He and Naruto stared at each other for what seemed like forever. No one else said a word, although Kankuro looked ready to burst at any given moment. Temari was sending questioning looks at Sakura, who returned them with those 'I'll tell you later' eyes that only girls seemed to be able to pull off properly.

Suddenly, Gaara walked forwards. He reached up and plucked Naruto off of Sasuke's shoulders. He held the blonde at arm's length, letting Naruto's tiny feet dangle in the air. Naruto watched him silently.

Gaara blinked. Then again.

And then he reached up and plopped Naruto onto his own shoulders, grabbing the tiny legs to keep him seated.

"I'm not going to ask what sort of idiotic thing you've gotten into this time. But at the same time, I find myself unable to resist the temptation of carrying you like this. I already know where to go, so don't worry about showing me around." He drawled, and he walked past the others. Naruto grinned and started fisting his hands in Gaara's red locks.

"You're awesome! Sasuke didn't want to carry me. I had to practically make it a mission for him! And he didn't even want ramen as a reward! Can you believe it? So Gaara, it's good to see you again! Hey, hey, did you know your shoulders are really comfortable?" And so started the usual random chatting from the blond. Sasuke glared at the Kazekage's back.

How _dare_ that red haired, eyebrow less man steal _his_ chibi-Naru-chan? It was _unthinkable_!

"Calm down Sasuke-kun. It wouldn't do to make the Kazekage burst into flames with that glare." Sakura said, patting the ravens arm and walking off after the two Kages.

Temari, Kankuro and Baki followed, and finally Sasuke, who kept his eyes on the blond and red haired pair the whole time.

* * *

The villagers couldn't help but stop and stare.

After all, who would've guessed that Sabaku no Gaara would agree to carry the chibi Hokage on his shoulders?

No one, that's who.

When the rest of the Rookie Nine saw this spectacle, they did the classic double take. Kiba was the first to comment though.

"Holy rice cake! Gaara? Naruto? There's something wrong with this picture!" he yelled, pointing at them.

Naruto tilted his head in question, while Gaara simply blinked impassively.

"They seem pretty normal to me." Shino said. Kiba stared at him incredulously.

"Are those glasses too dark for you? Can you not _see_ the problem here? Not only is Naruto the size of my _arm_, but _Gaara_ is carrying him on his shoulders like an older brother would!" he said seriously, motioning with his hands for emphasis.

Shino remained silent as always, and eventually Kiba gave up. Hinata was trying very hard to stay upright, and was clinging onto Neji to do it. The only problem was Neji seemed equally stressed.

It seems Chibified blondes were his ultimate weakness.

Sasuke and Gaara both stored this information in the back of their minds for later use.

Tenten was watching the two Hyuuga's, obviously making sure they wouldn't faint any time soon. Lee was staring at the two Kages, undoubtedly ranting in his mind about how youthful the whole thing was. Ino was giggling behind her hand, Shikamaru was watching the sky and avoiding the sight altogether, and Chouji was eating his chips slower than usual.

"AH! Ino! Have you come up with a solution yet?" Naruto demanded. He fixed her with an intense stare. Ino stopped giggling and sighed sadly.

"It seems it will be at least a week. I've found a theory to work with, but now it's just perfecting it and testing to make sure it would work." She smiled apologetically.

Naruto huffed, crossing his arms and laying them atop Gaara's head. He rested his chin on his arms and pouted. Gaara's cheeks tinted ever so slightly, and the tiniest of smiles played at the corner of his mouth.

And cue two thuds and unconscious Hyuuga's on the floor.

Tenten sighed loudly, staring down at them in disapproval.

"Honestly, they're actually embarrassing. Hinata I can understand. She's always been sensitive to stuff like this. But Neji? It's just creepy." She complained. She punched Lee on the shoulder to get him to help, and the two carried the unconscious figures away.

Kiba looked worriedly after Hinata, before excusing himself and going after them.

Shino left without a word.

Shikamaru and Ino went to work on her solution, and Chouji said he was hungry.

After everyone was gone, the Kages and their entourage entered the Hokage's tower.

* * *

The meeting went smoothly. It seemed that even when in a chibi body, Naruto was able to be serious.

He still had to sit on the table to see anything, though.

Gaara sat next to him, discussing the things they could do to improve communication and relationships between the two villages, and Naruto threw in his suggestions like normal. Sakura sat to one side with Temari, both of them making notes and recording the meeting. Kankuro and Sasuke were leaning against the wall, watching the proceeds. Baki stood silently.

No one really knew why he was there. (XD I forgot my original reason for adding him in here!)

"So, what happened to Naruto?" Kankuro asked quietly. Sasuke frowned.

"He agreed to volunteer for a new technique test, but it didn't work. He's stuck like that for about a week while we find a solution." He said. Kankuro nodded, turning back to the meeting.

"This must be pretty suckish for you, though." He commented. Sasuke gave him a questioning glance. Kankuro smirked.

"I'm guessing you two haven't done anything...ecchi...since he was chibified, right? Because that would just be weird, am I right?" The puppeteers face broke out into an evil grin when Sasuke scowled, turning away.

"Shut up, Pinocchio." Sasuke retorted. Kankuro only grinned wider, already used to the insult.

"Oi, what are you two talking about?" Naruto asked, staring at them. Sasuke shook his head and Kankuro shrugged.

"Nothing of importance. Carry on with your work."

Gaara turned back to Naruto and pinched his cheek to get him to focus.

"Ow! Not so rough! Geez, I'm fragile!" Naruto whined. Kankuro burst out laughing and was quickly escorted out of the room by Baki, who seemed to have seen this coming.

So _that's_ why he was here. (XD it was all I could come up with!LOL)

* * *

Gaara and his entourage were planning on staying until Saturday. It was now Thursday, the day after his arrival.

Sasuke had successfully rescued his blond from Gaara, insisting he needed to speak with him.

He had then rushed home, ran the bath and jumped in with the blond.

They sat in the water, Sasuke leaning back and Naruto floating between his legs. After some begging, Naruto had convinced Sasuke to put bubbles, and he was currently playing with the frothy foam, enjoying himself.

"Nah, Sasuke? Is something wrong?" he asked when the raven was still quiet. Sasuke sighed and sat up, pulling him into a hug.

"No. Not really. I guess I just got a bit jealous when Gaara took you like that." He said softly. Naruto stared at him.

"But I thought you didn't even want to carry me." He said.

"Well, I...wouldn't have minded." Sasuke whispered, glancing away. Naruto giggled and pecked his cheek before scooting closer to lie on his chest.

"Aw, you're so cute, Sasuke!" he teased. The raven scoffed.

"The irony of that statement is impressive, Chibi." He said. Naruto laughed, the sound echoing off the bathroom walls. Sasuke smiled at the noise. It was something he never got tired of hearing.

When the laughter died down, Naruto hugged him, a contented sigh escaping his lips.

"Nah, I love you, Sasuke." He said softly. Sasuke wrapped his arms around his tiny-for-the-time-being boyfriend.

"I love you two."

* * *

It was Saturday.

Gaara had just left after saying goodbye to Naruto and the others. Then the tiny blond had insisted he be treated to ramen. When asked why, he reasoned that his good friend had just left and he needed comfort food.

That didn't work.

So he pulled the puppy dog face.

He was promptly picked up, placed on a certain raven's shoulders and swept off to his favourite food stand.

'Score for the power of Chibi!' he thought happily.

After some ramen, Sasuke took him to the park in order to waste some time.

"Uwaa! Look Sasuke! The flowers are in bloom now! They all seem so big from down here!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing excitedly at the blossoming bushes. Sasuke was sitting on a bench, watching his tiny blond scramble around excitedly on the grass.

The sight made his heart swell.

Naruto was always so alive and energetic, even though he seemed to get tired a lot sooner in his child form.

"Oi, Naruto, don't go too far!" Sasuke called when the blond was rather far away from him. Naruto waved back at him, returning to his exploration of the field.

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes, enjoying the sunshine. The warmth always reminded him of Naruto's smile and cheerful nature. He let a small smile grace his pale face.

"WAAAAAH! HELP!"

Sasuke bolted to his feet, his sharingan activated and ready. He scanned the area in a matter of seconds, catching Naruto's chakra signature. He soared across the ground, using chakra to keep perfect balance and speed.

Up ahead, he saw Naruto, running as fast as he could. Chasing him was a very large, savage looking dog. It was frothing at the mouth and was snarling, yapping and barking at the small blond.

If that thing got a hold of Naruto, it would tear him to pieces.

Sasuke pushed forward, but this dog was fast! It was closing in on Naruto as fast as Sasuke was closing in on it.

'Is it a nin-animal?' the raven thought frantically. Naruto was just barely able to keep away from the snapping jaws.

"AAAH! SASUKE!" he screamed, his eyes huge in terror.

Sasuke reached out, kicked off the ground and shot forwards with chakra enhanced speed. With his outstretched hand, he managed to grab the scruff of the dog's neck. It yelped when he yanked it back and turned to snarl at him. He levelled it with a sharingan glare, and the mutt whimpered pathetically.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Sasuke asked, dropping the now docile creature and rushing to his blond who was panting on the ground.

"Haa...Haa...Y-yeah...I...Think...So..." he said between gasps. His small hand clutched at his chest, his breathing ragged and shallow.

"Just take deep breaths." Sasuke said, gently rubbing his back. Naruto nodded and tried, but found it was really difficult.

"Haa...It...Hurts!" he wheezed. His legs gave way and he collapsed into Sasuke's arms. The Uchiha panicked for a second, before logical reasoning took over.

'Calm down, Sasuke. He's worn out from running. This body isn't suitable for heavy exercise. He's not in any danger, but, just to be sure, take him to Sakura.' His mental self instructed. He nodded his head to confirm his own thoughts and picked the blond up carefully.

He carried the still panting blond over to Sakura's house. He knocked on the door and waited, still rubbing Naruto's back soothingly. Naruto's breathing was still rough and shallow. Sasuke was starting to panic again, and it didn't help that his mental self was freaking out too.

He knocked again, a bit more forcefully.

"Sakura!"

There were footsteps and then the door was pulled open, revealing Sakura standing there in a towel with wet hair and a very pissed expression.

"What? I was in the shower! This better be impor-" Sasuke walked past her into the hallway. She gave an indignant huff.

"It's Naruto. I need you to check on him."

She slammed the door and turned around, all anger gone. She looked at the blond.

"Take him to the living room. I'll be down soon; I'm just going to get dressed." She quickly went back upstairs and Sasuke walked into the designated room.

He sat on the couch and rearranged Naruto in his lap. Said blond leant against his chest, trying to even out his breathing and still holding his chest in pain.

"S-Sasuke...It...Feels like...I'm getting...crushed...on...the inside." He wheezed, his blue eyes fearful. Sasuke shushed him and rocked him in his lap slightly, calming him down.

"It'll be fine. You probably just strained yourself from that running. After all, it's not like this body had any sort of training, so things you used to be able to do for ages will be strenuous beyond belief for you now." He explained calmly, hiding the mental breakdown he was going through.

Naruto nodded, and closed his eyes, willing the pain to go away. But it was there, no matter what. It felt like someone was shoving stuffing into him and it was pressing against his insides.

After only a minute or so, Sakura came into the room, a medical pack in her hands and her wet hair tied back.

She knelt down in front of them, pulling out her equipment.

"Naruto, I want you to relax and take the deepest breaths you can." She instructed. Naruto nodded, moving his hands and trying to breathe deeply. It was hard. He could _almost_ feel his lungs press against something, restricting the air capacity.

Almost? Or he _could_ feel that?

He wasn't sure what to make of the pressure inside. But it was horrible.

"I...Can't...take...deeper...Breaths!" he huffed. Sasuke looked worriedly at Sakura.

"What exactly happened?" she asked and Sasuke quickly explained. At the end of the story she gave a confused glance at Naruto.

"But surely it shouldn't be affecting him like this. He shouldn't be having trouble breathing after this long." She said worriedly, moving closer. She tried to listen to his heartbeat, but a deeper frown took over her face.

"That's...odd." she murmured, moving backwards. The two men-well, _man_ and _mini_-man- looked at her questioningly. She shifted nervously.

"It's muffled. I can't hear it clearly. It's like there's a mess of cotton or something that's...Oh my god." She slapped a hand over her mouth, staring at Naruto like he'd grown a second ass. (I find that a more disturbing image than a second head, to be honest.)

"What?" Sasuke demanded. He was losing his cool, especially since his dobe seemed to be in trouble.

"I need to check something. Hang on a minute. And Naruto, just keep breathing. Find a rhythm that works for you and stick to it. Don't talk too much and relax." She left the room, heading towards the kitchen.

Naruto moved closer to Sasuke, and the raven wrapped his arms around his tiny frame carefully.

"Sasuke...I'm...Scared." the blond whispered. Sasuke kissed the top of his head gently.

"It's alright. We'll figure it out and you'll be fine." He said firmly.

He hoped that was true.

Sakura came back into the room. She didn't even stop to explain before reaching over and pulling Naruto from Sasuke's grip. He raven moved to protest, but she silenced him with a glare.

She moved Naruto to the kitchen and lay him on his back on the kitchen table. He flinched at the cold metal, but Sakura stilled him with a firm hand. There was a grim look on her face, and the blond grew increasingly nervous.

"Sakura...chan?" he whispered. She shook her head and slowly moved her hand over his chest, green chakra already flowing through. Sasuke stood in the doorway, watching nervously. He didn't like the look on his old teammates face. It worried him.

Eventually Sakura stopped her movement and wiped her forehead. She let out a frustrated sigh.

"What's wrong? Sakura, what's the matter?" Sasuke demanded. She turned to him.

"It seems the technique is wearing off. His body is returning to that of a rag doll." She informed. Sasuke was relieved. Is that all? Then that meant his body would come back.

"Is that all?" he voiced, relief audible. Sakura gave him a sad look.

"Actually, no. You see, if the body he's in returns to the state of a rag doll, his consciousness and original body will be lost. In other words...He'll die." She finished in a whisper.

Sasuke's eyes grew wide, his pupils shrinking.

'No way.' The words streamed through his mind like an out of control filmstrip. He took a shuddering breath.

"D-die?"

Sakura nodded, her face solemn. Sasuke took another breath.

"However..." Sakura began again, and Sasuke's head snapped up, his eyes bright.

"However..?"

"Well, if Ino can finish the technique to restore him by tomorrow morning, then we can save him. But any later than around, say, twelve, and it will be too late to reverse it." Sakura finished. Her eyes were wet, but she was holding back her tears.

She had to be strong. For Sasuke and Naruto. She wouldn't let them see her cry. Not when there was a chance.

Sasuke rose up to his full height, the air around him brimming with determination.

"Where's Ino now? We can offer her our help. We'll do- I'll do anything that needs to be done." He said. Sakura nodded.

"Me too."

* * *

They arrived at Ino's in less than ten minutes, even though it was usually a half hour walk. Sasuke had picked Naruto up from the table and left without hesitation, Sakura close behind. She hadn't even stopped to lock up behind her.

Sakura knocked on the door, Sasuke unable to as he was carrying Naruto in both arms. The blond had heard everything, and was clutching Sasuke's shirt tightly, trying to will away the fear that was threatening to crawl into his heart.

Ino opened the door, not at all surprised to see them.

"Was I right?" she asked Sakura, who nodded. Ino furrowed her brows in frustration and waved them inside.

She led them through the house out into the back yard where there was a large rag doll sitting in the centre of the garden. Shikamaru stood off to the side. Standing close to the rag doll was a man dressed in a grey uniform. Sasuke recognized him as one of the rogue ninja's he'd apprehended once.

"What's going on here?" he asked. It was then he noticed that Shikamaru was keeping the man in place with his Shadow Manipulation.

"This is how I'm going to test my reversal technique. I'm going to do to this guy what I did to Naruto, and then try the reversal to see if our theory was right." Ino explained, motioning to the rag doll.

Sakura nodded. Sasuke frowned.

"Do you have permission to use this guy as a guinea pig? Not that I care." He amended. Shikamaru scoffed.

"All test subjects used signed a form stating they knew exactly what was happening. In fact, this is an opportunity. The ones asked were on death row, and if they make it out of this alive, they will not be killed, but rather go through another trial and possible probation. So, of course, a few of them came to us." He said. Ino nodded and turned back to the man.

"Are you ready? I'm going to transfer you into this rag doll, alright?" she asked him. He nodded, eyeing the doll rather wearily.

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto stepped back, watching intently. Naruto was still wheezing and holding tightly onto Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke hugged him closer, kissing his head lightly and making soothing hushes.

"Seishin-teki na animēshon no jutsu!"**(1)** Ino made the triangular seal. It was aimed at the two subjects in the centre of the garden. The man's body went limp held up only by Shikamaru's technique. And then, right before their eyes, he seemed to start dissolving. He grew fainter, as if he was a hologram until eventually he was gone. They looked at the doll and saw that it was glowing slightly, before what seemed to be a cloud of dust swirled all around it. Then they saw how the dust started to stick onto the doll, and when it was done, it looked like a younger version on the prisoner.

The man-turned-doll blinked and looked around. He looked down at his hands and then looked back at Ino.

"Is it over?"

Ino shook her head.

"That was just the first part. Now, we're going to test the real jutsu. Please stand still." She instructed. The man nodded and watched as she formed another seal.

"Seishin shintai hanten no jutsu!" **(2)**

They saw the man-doll sway slightly.

"I don't feel so good." He informed. They waited anxiously, and when he passed out, they watched hopefully. Next to the doll, the air seemed to shimmer. Then they saw a faint outline of a person.

"I think it's working!" Ino said excitedly.

Then the image disappeared. The man-doll groaned and sat up.

Sasuke grimaced, unconsciously holding Naruto a bit closer.

"What happened?" he asked. Ino looked at him.

"I don't think I used enough chakra. I'll keep trying to see what level of chakra is needed. It might be a while, because if I use too much, there's a chance his body will be put under strain and return incorrectly. I'll let you know as soon as I get it." She said.

"We'll wait here." Sasuke said, but Ino shook her head.

"It would be better if you left. I don't need you getting depressed everytime I fail. Besides, I'm sure Naruto must be hungry by now." She said. Sasuke looked down at the blond, who nodded slowly.

"Lets...go...home...I'm sure...Ino...will be...fine...on her...own." he panted. Sasuke wanted to argue, but he could see the look in Naruto's eyes.

The blond didn't want to watch the technique fail over and over. It would only unsettle his nerves.

He nodded reluctantly and left. Sakura stayed behind.

* * *

"Naruto, are okay? Do you need any help?"

"I'm...okay...Sasuke...just a...bit...out of breath." Naruto let out a small chuckle at his joke.

Sasuke didn't find it amusing at all. He watched as his boyfriend slowly ate some cup ramen, stopping after every bite to take a few breaths.

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Stop...worrying...so much."

"...I can't. You know that."

"I'm grateful...for your...concern...Sasuke...but I'll be...perfectly...fine!" Naruto assured him. He leaned across the table, supporting himself with a small hand, and placed a sweet kiss on Sasuke's lips. The raven returned it tenderly, but they didn't do more than that.

When they pulled apart, Sasuke reached over and caressed the small whiskered cheek. Naruto leaned into the touch, closing his eyes in contentment.

"I love you Naruto. So much so sometimes if hurts." Sasuke whispered softly. He fought back the tears when he thought of what might happen to the love of his life. Naruto smiled at his words and opened his eyes. They were glossy and bright.

"I love... you too... Sasuke... And don't worry... any pain...is just...because...you don't...eat enough ramen." The last bit was said so seriously, Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at his blond's obsession with the food. He kissed Naruto again, tracing the cheek with his thumb.

After dinner they had another bath together, Sasuke embracing him and pressing constant kisses to the blond's head. Naruto seemed to breathe a bit easier, saying it was because of how relaxed he was.

So Sasuke held him even as they dried and climbed into bed.

In the darkness, Naruto took Sasuke's large hand in his smaller one and pressed it against his chest, right over his heart.

"Nah...Sasuke...This...won't...ever stop...as long...as you...are with me." Naruto declared softly. Sasuke smiled and pressed against the spot softly; loving the steady beating he could feel.

"Well then, I guess I can't go anywhere ever again, can I?" he whispered. Naruto smiled against his chest, and the two fell into a peaceful sleep, the steady heartbeat keeping them both in sweet dreams of their future together.

* * *

"SASUKE! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED! WHERE'S NARUTO? HURRY UP! HAVE YOU CHECKED THE TIME YOU IDIOT?"

Sasuke sat up so quickly he grew dizzy. Slapping a hand to his head in pain, he listened as Sakura practically punched through his door.

"SASUKE! HURRY UP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? IT'S 11: 35!"

For a moment, Sasuke didn't see why the time was so important. Then he heard Sakura's voice in his head.

_But any later than around, say, twelve, and it will be too late to reverse it._

"SASUKE!"

"Crap!" Sasuke twisted around, and saw Naruto was still asleep. How he managed to sleep through that racket was...

No.

Sasuke crawled over to him, already picturing the worst. His eyes brimmed with tears as he pulled Naruto's limp form to him.

"No. Naruto. Naru-love. NO!"

"Mmm...wah?"

Cue massive sag of relief.

Naruto blinked away the sleep in his eyes, before raising an eyebrow at Sasuke, whose face was pressed into the mattress.

"Do I even...want to know...Sasuke?" he asked. Sasuke looked up, opening his mouth to reply, but just then the door to their bedroom went flying through the air and crashing through the window.

They turned in shock to see Sakura standing there, her leg still outstretched. She eyed them angrily.

"We don't have time for this! Ino finished the technique twenty minutes ago! Let's move!" she yelled. Sasuke immediately grabbed Naruto and moved to get off the bed. When he stood, Sakura blinked before whipping around.

"Come on, let's go. What are you standing there for Sakura?" Sasuke asked, moving towards her. She stuck a hand out behind her to indicate he stop.

"You're not really going to walk through the village butt ass naked are you?" she asked. Sasuke looked down too see that both he and Naruto were, indeed, in the buff.

"Whoops."

"DON'T...'WHOOPS' ME!" Naruto somehow shrieked, covering himself. His face was bright red at having been seen by his assistant and old teammate.

After speedily getting dressed, they bolted out of the house. Naruto was beginning to struggle breathing even more.

They went faster.

"THERE YOU ARE! WHAT TOOK YOU!" Ino didn't leave time for an answer before pulling them back to the garden.

Without a wasted thought, she pulled Naruto from Sasuke's arms and plopped him onto the ground.

"Okay. Shikamaru, have you got it?" she asked. Shikamaru nodded, holding up a large sheet.

"All set."

"Okay. Here goes. Seishin shintai hanten no jutsu!"

They watched as Naruto fell backwards, sprawled limply. Sasuke had his fists clenched, watching the scene with sharp eyes.

"Come on. Come on. Come on." He chanted silently. Sakura was biting her nails, unblinking. Shikamaru also seemed on high alert.

"Just wait...soon...NOW!" Ino yelled.

The air close to the limp body shimmered, then an outline was seen. It began to fill with colour, and then slowly grew solid.

Shikamaru stepped closer and threw the sheet towards the image. It draped over it very nicely, until there was a large, sheet covered shape in the garden.

Ino lowered her hands, staring at the figure with wide eyes. Sasuke took a step forwards, his hand stretching out slowly.

"Naruto?"

The covered shape stirred, before sitting up. The sheet fell off of the head, revealing bright golden locks, azure blue eyes and tan and whiskered cheeks.

Naruto was back.

"Yo! You guys don't look like freakishly huge giants anymore! I suppose that's a good thing!" Naruto said happily.

And then his head was kissing dirt as Sasuke tackled him, all Uchiha composure gone. He hugged Naruto tightly, pressing his face into the blond's shoulder.

"Dobe!" he said.

"Teme!" Naruto returned smiling. Ino collapsed into Sakura's already waiting arms, exhausted from the chakra use.

"Whoo. I'm glad that's over with." She sighed. Sakura nodded, grinning at the two in the middle.

Shikamaru only walked past them into the kitchen, intent on a glass of water.

"Troublesome pair."

* * *

The village was glad to have their Hokage back to original size.

They waved to him when he walked past, none of them really caring he was dressed in nothing but a sheet around his waist.

Hinata still fainted upon seeing him, but Neji was okay. He only cleared his throat and said "It's good to see you at eye level."

Later that evening, Naruto sat slurping some ramen happily while sitting on the couch in his house. Sasuke had said he needed to get something and should've been back soon.

"I wonder what he needed." Naruto wondered out loud.

"Dobe, I'm home!"

"Ah! Teme! What were you getting? Can I see?" Naruto asked, running to greet his boyfriend. Sasuke gave him a chaste kiss and smiled.

"Of course you can. I bought it for you after all." He said. He covered his ear as Naruto gave an excited squeal, following him into the bedroom.

"Let me see! Let me see!"

Sasuke placed the box on the bed and stepped back.

"It's just a little something for you to wear around the house." He said. Naruto, too busy giggling and examining the box failed to notice the smirk on his boyfriend's face.

The blond yanked the lid off the box and pulled out the outfit inside.

Something large, golden brown and fluffy extended from his hands.

There was a tail, a hood and ears.

In the box were...paw like gloves and shoes.

"Do you like it, Kitsune-chan?" Sasuke asked sweetly.

"_TEME!_"

* * *

**And that's the end! So was it sweet? Was it enjoyable? Hope you liked it, Furu-chan!**

**(1) = **Mental animation technique.

**(2) **= Mental body reversal technique.

**Awww...I want a fox outfit. TT^TT**

**Thanks for reading! Reveiws would be awesome too!  
**


End file.
